Second Chances
by Chips03
Summary: They say that you will never get a second chance at the first time. Maybe Juliette was an anomaly to the fact. This is the story of how she fell in love with Nick again..[Story takes place in S2]
1. A Second Start

**A/N : I never, never intended to write a Nick/Juliette fic. I'm not even a fan of Juliette but I think it is important to note that none of the crap that happened on the show is her fault. Anyway, this story was supposed to be multi-chapter-ed with this part ending at Juliette feeling hopeful about her relationship with Nick until she met Renard for the first time - and then everything changed.  
**  
**But...somehow... sometimes...the fic just writes itself. So, there you go.**

* * *

**Second Chances  
**

* * *

_Many people spend forever in search of their Mr. Right.  
Some are fortunate to meet their other half within their lifetime.  
Very few get to do it twice._

_They say that you will never get a second chance at the first time.  
Maybe Juliette was an anomaly to the fact..._

* * *

Ever since Juliette awoke from her coma, everybody has been telling her how it's so sad that she couldn't remember her fiancé. No one ever stopped to think that maybe, it didn't matter so much to her as it did for everybody else.

It wasn't as if she felt a void in her memory - In the world that Juliette Silverton lived in, Nicholas Burkhardt simply did not exist.

There are a couple of things that she'd learnt from her friends about her forgotten beau. She learnt that Nick was a great guy, a sweetheart they said, and very much deeply in love with her.

She was told stories about what he did to get her attention.

**...**

_"You told me Nick once brought a stray pup to the clinic, insisting that it was sick and in dire need of some medical help.  
It turned out that it was just an excuse to see you - The little pup was fine.  
He was so awkward but very adorable. It made you smile."_

_"There was another time that he got held up by a case and felt so bad about missing a dinner date with you that he turned up at your doorstep with a bouquet of a hundred roses.  
You told him that it was such a cheesy move.  
He got so embarrassed, looking almost as red as the flowers in his hands. It made you laugh."_

_"Two years back he asked you to move in with him. We asked if you were sure.  
You said that it has always been him and no one else. You couldn't have been happier."_

_**...**  
_

At that moment, Juliette wished she were the girl in the stories.

* * *

However, she also learnt that she'd rejected his marriage proposal. No one could tell her why she did it. For all intent and purposes, this should have raised some flags but her friends had commented that perhaps, this is a blessing in disguise - getting to fall in love with the right man all over again.

Juliette wanted to believe it so badly.

Nick brought her home the day she was discharged from the hospital. He gave her space and slept on the couch that night, and the night after, and the night after that. It soon became clear that the path to recovery was going to be a slow and tedious one.

Things were awkward between them, and not in the way that used to make her smile.

She could tell how her detachment from him was tearing him up inside. He never once complained about it but every now and then, he would have this look in his eyes like he was mad at her for forgetting him. Sometimes he would lean too close into her, and then take a step back as if he'd sensed her discomfort, apologizing for something that wasn't quite his fault. His hands would occasionally find themselves inching towards her own, only to stop when she pulled away.

For the most part, Nick was a nice guy - just like what everyone said.

* * *

Juliette needed to talk to someone about it. Elisha was one of her friends who stuck by her throughout this whole ordeal. She was one of those who didn't get to know Nick very well and Juliette hoped that she might have a more objective view on the issue because everyone else she had spoken to seems to have taken Nick's side, having great sympathy for the unfairness that have befallen him.

**...**

_"Don't get me wrong, I like Nick a lot," Juliette said to Elisha._

_"But... you don't love him," she stated._

_"I don't know if I love him. I just met- It feels like I just met him." Juliette corrected herself._

_"So what's wrong with that? I wish I could re-meet my husband again," Elisha remarked. _

_**...**  
_

Apparently, so did she._  
_

* * *

With so many people affirming Nick's character, it became to hard for Juliette to differentiate her real feelings from those imposed by others - So she decided to reignite their relationship. It wouldn't be fair to Nick if she didn't at least give it a try.

She recognized her handwriting in one of the pages of her favorite recipe book. Tracing her fingers over the letters that wrote "Nick Loves", Juliette recalled all the times she prepared that dish. The first time she made it, she forgot to add cilantro and it wasn't 'Cilantro Chicken' without the herb. The second time she made it, she got distracted by a phone call and over-baked the chicken - It was tough and dry. She could even remember how she panicked and burned her hand while removing the crock-pot from the oven.

Of all the times she pictured in her head, Nick just wasn't there.

It's time that changed.

**...**

_"You know, I may never remember who you were, but I'd like to get to know who you are" Juliette told Nick and he beamed. It was the happiest she'd seen him in days._

_"So, how did we meet?" She asked._

_"I was still in uniform and you were a witness to a hit-and-run accident" he supplied.  
_

_"Oh my God, I remember that. It was so awful. The guy kept going and I got the license plate..." Juliette paused for a while and looked at Nick before continuing, "I remember talking to a police officer who I thought was very good-looking... Was that you?" she teased.  
_

_"I can only hope" He blushed and they laughed._

_**...**  
_

They say that the sweetest part of a relationship is courtship - when sparks fly for the first time.

That was how Juliette's second 'first date' with Nick went.

They started talking... and never really stopped.

* * *

**-END?..or not.-**

**Please review ;D**


	2. Recall : Plumed Serpent

**A/N : Hmm I've decided that since the first chapter was about Juliette accepting Nick, the following chapters would be about how she fell harder for Nick upon her learning more about about their relationship through people around her...So, the chapters/snippets would be short ones based on various episodes.  
**

* * *

**Recall : Plumed Serpent**

* * *

Many fairy tales end with delusions of a happily ever after.  
The idea is fantastical in itself but maybe, there is reality in fiction.

In her world where Nicholas Burkhardt didn't exist before, Juliette dreams.

* * *

Some nights she dreams of being trapped deep inside a tunnel where the walls were made of copper that tinted red against the dim lights. Like a prisoner in an old dungeon, she was bound and gagged and alone, her muffled cries heard by no one - She was stuck in an illusion of her own making.

Sometimes she would forget what she was dreaming about and wake up crying, her cheeks wet from the tears without knowing why.

**...**

Some nights she would dream about a girl with a dragon tattoo. She was scantily dressed, revealing much of the ink that painted her skin. She would dance with the flames that encircled her as if she was one with it, her large golden curls swivelling as she spun around gracefully like a ballerina, restricted only by the clutter around her.

Sometimes Juliette would wake up sweating profusely, her face warm and flushed as if she had really been there with the fire dancer.

**...**

One night she dreamt about the void, like a consciousness in an abyss. Amidst the pure darkness she hears whispers and listened close.

_"I brought her...isn't she perfect?" she hears a woman speak.  
"Who comes for her?" A man asked. He sounded old and weary.  
"Someone worthy of you," the woman replied. _

Footsteps were heard in a distance, getting louder with every step as the presence approached. An ominous feeling came over her and she panicked. Juliette suddenly felt corporeal again when hands grabbed her head, pulling her forward and hissing into her ears...

_"It's time for you to scream"_

That night she woke up with a jolt, her heart thumping in her chest. The dream scared her and Juliette wonders why all this is happening.

* * *

She confided in Monroe about all the horrible nights she had. He told her that they were remnant of a distant memory...

**...**

_"I didn't save you, Nick did.  
Threatened with your life, he couldn't call the cops  
...so he dragged me, a clockmaker, there to help get you back  
-He was that desperate!"_

_"Juliette, I didn't just happen to come across you during a walk in the railways...  
I was there because he loved you too much."_

_"You were captured by a deranged arsonist.  
He was like your knight in shining armour, fighting tooth and nail just to get to you.  
I told him it was a bad idea but he couldn't care less.  
You were his princess, you were all that mattered."_

_"It was just like the perfect fairytale"._

_**...**  
_

All Juliette remembered from that time she was kidnapped was that she met Monroe and that he helped her get away.

Knowing the truth now, Nicholas Burkhardt became her new hero.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Please Review ;D  
**


	3. Our Heroes

**A/N: Finally! Juliette has some real progressive interaction with Nick instead of hearsay. I wanted to add more details from the episode "Organ Grinder" but I realized that that scene was Nick and Juliette having dinner...not exactly the most appropriate thing to talk about. heh.  
**

* * *

**Mine and Theirs**

* * *

Juliette is a woman of routine.  
This was how she always described herself.

She would rise up early every morning; take a shower and dress for work. She would always have a muffin for breakfast, coupled with a cup of coffee before leaving for the hospital where she would treat little animals, revising her medical notes whenever she was free. At the end of the day, she would have a drink or two with her friends or cook herself a nice meal back at home.

This was her unchanging, comfortably monotonous day - and she was fine with that.

Then things became different when Nick entered in her life.

The more Juliette learnt about the man she forgot, the more she became increasingly discontented with the daily schedule she had faithfully stuck by for years as long as she could _remember._ Gradually but surely, the Nick-shaped intrusion turned into a Nick-shaped hole.

The mundane things she did no longer gave her the satisfaction she used to have. Sometimes she would have flashes of a conversation she didn't recall having, cracking up at a joke she couldn't remember being told. Like a half painted picture, these recollection of a one sided banter was proof that she had built the recent years of her life with someone.

Someone called Nick Burkhardt.

* * *

Now, on a normal day, Juliette would visit the couch to kiss Nick good morning. She would go to work with a warm feeling in her chest in spite of the small twinge of guilt that there was once something more.

On some days, she would find her herself waking up next to him and he would shower her with kisses and morning breath. They would lay in bed, head rested against each other like they the lovers they should be.

Juliette thinks that perhaps, this is the way it was between them, that maybe it is alright to be awoken like that.

...

Breakfast everyday was no longer a muffin and a cup of coffee. Sometimes it would be a myriad of freshly baked rustic loaves and eggs. Sometimes it would be butter rolls served with assorted fruit conserves. The million flavours they came in never fail to surprise Juliette as she stared at the array of jars on the dining table in awe.

She found herself looking forward to the days where breakfast was dessert – homemade cherry pie that came in the cutest hand-weaven basket she had ever seen. She often wondered where Nick got them but he just stood there looking unfazed and somewhat embarrassed.

_"Bud, the refrigerator guy...  
I helped him and his friends get out of a difficult situation a couple of times.  
I was just doing my job but they wanted to thank me anyway" __Nick said nonchalantly. _

Juliette nodded, although it doesn't really explain the persistent acts of adulation all that much.

**...**

One rainy evening, Nick brought her out to dinner. It was a small shabby fast food restaurant and Juliette wondered if there was something more to this place. Nick smiled sheepishly and revealed that this was where they ate with a pair of homeless siblings. He talked about how brilliant she was at talking to the kids and how they saved them from the clutches of an evil warlord.

_"Ha ha, very funny Nick" Juliette deadpanned._

_"It's true!" he insisted._

Of course it's true. Despite her sketchy memories, she remembered Hanson and Gracie.

**...**

That night, Juliette lay in bed with Nick and she realized, Nick Burkhardt wasn't just her hero...he was everyone else's too.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Please Review ;D**


	4. Love Triangle

**A/N: Okay...This is totally random. But..I haven't posted in while and I'm incredibly bored.**

**And...this new 'chapter' is not very good, but its totally the gist of the whole love triangle thing or wdv you call that nonsense.**

**Oh wells.**

* * *

**The Renard/Juliette/Nick Creepsome**

* * *

Then comes Renard, the Half Blooded Prince,

Unknown to Nick, he was the man who woke her with a kiss

**...**

She stared at him, eyes filled with lust

Not knowing why, never thinking to ask.

**...**

Inching closer to each other, face to face

Their lips almost touch before he pulled away

**...**

Shocked and startled, she let out a gasp

As he looked away, cheeks red as a rash.

**...**

Back at home while she danced with Nick,

The fiancé she never remembered having to meet,

**...**

Thoughts about another man crept into her mind.

Confused by her feelings, she could only lie.

**...**

Unaware that it was a result of a potion of Hexenbiest-made,

Juliette lay in bed, guilty and awake...

**...**

**...**

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from**

**erm...erm...TBC?**


	5. It's Complicated

**A/N: It's been a long time since I posted. Well, I graduated! WOOT ! I'm now officially unemployed... =/**  
**Just to voice out my opinion, I really really hate the cliffhanger they left us on in S02E22. I hope Mama Grimm comes to the rescue like ASAP.  
Oh, one more thing, I really like how Juliette wants to get herself involved in the activities of Team!Grimm  
**

* * *

…**It's Complicated**

* * *

Nick told her that she rejected his marriage proposal because she felt that he was keeping things from her. When she asked if he did, he didn't answer.  
Maybe he was going to, maybe not, maybe later, maybe never.

Bud told her that a Grimm is a term for a really good man, but Bud is a horrible liar. Juliette didn't believe a word of it. It's not that Juliette didn't believe that Nick is a wonderful guy, but Bud's response was so dodgy she couldn't help but think that there is something more to that word.

_What exactly is a Grimm?_

* * *

"A Grimm is someone who can see into the heart of darkness" Monroe said, "He can see what other people cannot understand."

An image of Aunt Marie's trailer flashed before her eyes as the very same words echoed through her head. Juliette was sure she had heard it before, she remembered that. Her heart skipped a beat as it dawned on her that her memory might be coming back. Monroe seemed to notice this as he shifted a little, his posture exposing his uneasiness in this forbidden topic.

"I don't understand. What is it that you are trying to tell me?" Juliette asked. She has been kept from the truth, left in confusion for far too long. It's not fair, not fair at all.

"I'm trying to tell you that Nick is different." Monroe finally replied, words spilling out in defeat, like a breath held for too long.

Juliette went home after that, none the wiser. She had a feeling that she had been showered with nothing short of a sugar coated myriad of cryptic answers. Everybody seemed to be trying to tell her something important in so many ways, while not actually saying anything at all.

* * *

_Nicholas Burkhardt, the enigmatic hero of her fairytale life, what dark secret could he be hiding?  
What could be so awful that she had forgotten it the first time round?_

The next morning, she found herself waking up beside Nick. She gently caressed his face as she watched him sleep. He wore the weariness of a thousand burdens, like a man with too much on his shoulders. The faded creases around his eyes wrinkled occasionally as he dreamt away.

'_My dear Nick, what are you dreaming of? Tell me please.' Juliette thought silently._

Tonight, she will invite him to dinner.  
She will ask him about it.

Will he answer?  
Maybe he will, maybe not.

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Please Review ;D**


End file.
